All This And Heaven Too
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Set in my Fade To Black universe. The year is 2039, and after twenty-one years without Emily, Hotch's time has come. Takes place after the alternate epilogue of FTB. May contain spoilers. Written for saturdayslump.


**Author's Note: If not for the fabulous ideas of saturdayslump, I would have never thought to write a plot line such as this one. I truly enjoyed this, and I can only hope that you will be able to say the same! As always, thank you so much for reading. Story title inspired by the Florence + the Machine song by the same name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- January 2039 -<strong>_

"Mommy?"

Glancing down as she felt a soft tug on her sleeve, Avery smiled and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can grandpa play with me today?" The little girl looked up hopefully. "Please?"

Slowly, Avery's smile faded away. "I don't think so, Nikki."

Nicole pouted, her wide brown eyes glistening. "Why?"

"He's not feeling too well, remember?" Avery said, kissing the girl's cheek. "He's sick."

"Well, how 'bout when he gets better?"

Avery caught Jack's eye from across the room and sighed. "You remember the stories I told you about your grandma?"

"Your mommy?" Avery nodded. "You said your mommy is in Heaven, and that she's an angel and she's watching over us every day."

"She is," Avery said, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Well…Nikki, grandpa might be going to Heaven soon, too."

"To see grandma?"

"Yes…and…to stay there."

Nicole's eyes widened. "He won't come back?" she asked, appalled.

Avery shook her head sadly. "Sometimes, when people are really sick, they go to Heaven. And they automatically feel better, because Heaven is a really nice place," she tried to explain.

"Like a hospital?" the four year old piped up.

Avery pressed her lips to her daughter's crown. _My sweet girl. _"That's close enough, I guess."

All was silent for a long moment.

And then…

"Is that why grandpa gave me an extra super long hug when I said goodbye yesterday?"

Avery's eyes began to sting. "Yeah," she managed. "That's why."

"I'm going to miss him," Nicole said tinily, hugging her mother tightly.

Avery bit her bottom lip hard. "So will I," she choked out, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. "Now, um…why don't you go on and play outside with Daddy? He's waiting for you."

"Okay." Nicole pressed a sloppy kiss to her mother's cheek.

And then, she scurried away.

Avery shivered as Jack came up beside her. "Where are James and Michael?"

Jack glanced outside at his two twin boys. They were so innocent…so pure…so untouched. "They're with Paige, in the front yard." Slowly, he wrapped a hand around her wrist. "You ready?"

Avery's gaze dropped to her feet. "This feels too much like _Mom_," she said softly, knowing he felt the same way. Nonetheless, she turned to face her brother. "But it's either now or never, right?"

Jack nodded, swallowing thickly. "Something like that."

Bracing themselves, they strode into their father's bedroom.

~.~.~

Hotch smiled weakly as he woke to the sight of his children at his side, his body protesting at even the slightest stretch of a muscle. It would be his time soon; they all knew that. But he had one last thing to do. One final task to perform on this earth.

"Hi," Avery murmured affectionately, taking his wrinkled hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Hotch groaned as Jack helped him into a sitting position. "Not too good," he admitted, scratching at his greyed hair. "What time is it?"

Jack glanced at his watch, knowing what his father had in mind. "Almost one."

"Mmmm. Now would be a perfect time," he mused, another small smile making an appearance as Avery opened the blinds to reveal a landscape thinly blanketed in white.

"You sure? You need to eat something first," Avery said, eying her father's thin frame with worry.

"My last meal…" Hotch hadn't meant to say it aloud, but the thought slipped past his thin lips anyway, causing Jack to worry away at his bottom lip. He didn't seem sad or frightened, or even angry. Only resigned, accepting. Almost...relieved. And Jack knew why.

_Emily._

Avery rose from the side of his bed, her throat constricting with staved off tears. "I'll make you a sandwich," she said resolutely, her voice shaking. "Turkey and roast beef with mustard; your favorite. How about it?"

Hotch, however, shook his head. "Come back over here," he murmured, beckoning her forth with a weak wave of his hand. "I have something I need to tell you both," he explained, his gaze resting finally on the handsome features of his son. When Avery was back beside him on the bed, he managed to pull them close. "I know it's not going to be long now until I have to go. But I want you both to know how proud I am of you." At his words, Avery was jarred to the past, remembering Emily giving a last 'speech' similar to this.

She'd only been nine years old at the time.

A long time - twenty-one years - had passed since then, but it never had gotten easier on any of them. Especially not for her father.

"Jack," Hotch continued, "you're such an established young man. You're a _doctor. _You have a beautiful wife...two of the handsomest sons I've ever seen. You have a beautiful future ahead of you. I'm lucky to have raised you. I'm blessed, really."

Jack told himself not to cry, that he had to be strong for his father, and strong for his sister; just as he had promised Emily all those years ago. But all this...it was just too much.

"And Avery..." Hotch weakly cupped his daughter's cheek. "God, even after all this time, you still look exactly like your mother." He gazed at her for a long minute. "The hair, the eyes, the nose...your cheekbones...your smile..." He shook his head. "You know, your mother was your age when she came into my office and demanded a job." Hotch chuckled at the memories. "That was a long time ago. Now...now is something different. I've missed her every single day for twenty-one years, but you - you and Jack, both - have helped me through each day. Nicole is the sweetest little girl I know. I'm truly honored to be the grandfather of such an angel. And I know that you, too, will grow up to be a successful businesswoman. You two..." He tightened his hold on Jack's hand, "you two have long lives ahead of you. Make the best of them. Love each other and love your families, and take advantage of every single second. Because every single second counts." One by one, he pressed a kiss to their cheeks. "I love you both so much."

Then, he cracked a smile. "I think I'll take that sandwich now, Avery."

Avery wiped away her tears and managed a small laugh. "Anything for you, Dad."

"And then...after lunch..." Hotch took a steadying breath, "we'll go see Emily?"

Jack nodded, rubbing his father's shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah. We'll go see Mom."

~.~.~

Jack and Avery watched as Hotch made his way towards Emily's grave, his wheelchair leaving long tracks in the layer of snow that had covered the ground. It was cold, there was no denying it. They had wanted to keep him inside, to spare his lungs, but Hotch would have nothing of it.

He had to see her.

Finally reaching the marble headstone marking Emily's final resting place, Hotch slowed to a stop, reaching forward with shaking fingers to touch the marker. Then, he frowned.

"The flowers have died," he noted, his gaze falling to the withered roses that had been placed there. "When was the last time she got fresh flowers?"

Avery bit her lip at the sad tone in her father's voice. "Two weeks ago, I think."

Hotch responded with an odd clucking noise. "I should've brought some for her. Lilies. Lilies were her favorite." He paused. "Or were orchids her favorite? She had that body wash that smelled like orchids...I would smell it on her pillow every morning...no,_ lilies _were her favorite," he said again. "They have to be."

Jack placed a hand on his father's arm. It pained them to see him so perplexed. He and Avery kept telling themselves that everything would be better soon.

At least...they were hoping that would be the case.

"Lilies were her favorite," Jack confirmed, "but she liked orchids, too."

Hotch nodded, his eyes falling closed. "Then promise me, tomorrow, you'll bring her two bouquets of each."

Avery dropped to her knees in the snow, the cold gradually soaking through to her skin. "We will," she promised her father, knowing that Jack stood behind her, nodding.

"I, uh, called Sean a couple days ago. We reminisced good times, said our goodbyes. But...visit him sometime, alright? He loves you both like his own, and I need him to know that I've always loved him."

Jack's shoulders shook slightly. "We will," he vowed, his hand reaching downward for Avery's. She took it, gladly.

"And...promise me one more thing," Hotch said softly, gazing straight ahead through a copse of firs. Somewhere past those trees laid Haley...but he had said his goodbyes to her. "Promise me you'll bury me beside your mother."

"We will," Avery choked out, her voice almost inaudible as the winter wind blew through the cemetery.

Now, it was Emily's turn.

His breathing suddenly labor, Hotch struggled to press a kiss to the cold marble of Emily's headstone. "It's been twenty-one long years, sweetheart," he whispered, just loud enough for the children to hear. "In all that time, I've never stopped loving you. It's been hard, of course...but you're _here._" He swallowed thickly. "Wait for me, okay? I'll be with you soon, my love."

They lingered there for a moment longer before Hotch allowed Avery to wheel him away.

He died that night, dreams of meeting Emily in that lovely place still fresh on his mind.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Like it? Love it? Please please please leave a review; short or long, signed or anonymous, they always make my day. :)<strong>****


End file.
